This invention relates to a striker for automotive door locking apparatuses. The striker for commonly known door locking apparatuses, as shown in FIG. 7, consists of a vertical metal base A mounted to the car body and a roughly U-shaped metal rod B mounted on the base A. For improved appearance and reduced noise, a synthetic resin layer D may be coated over the surface of the base A and the rod B (Japanese Utility Model Application No. 166964/1987).
In the above known example, since the synthetic resin layer D is not coated on the side surface E and the back surface F of the base A, the boundary between the side surface E and the synthetic resin layer D easily shows. Another drawback of this construction is that the synthetic resin layer D easily flakes off. Thus, the strikers commonly available on the market mostly have the synthetic resin layer D coated only over the surface of the rod B.